communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Stalinism
Stalinism, is Stalin's law and policies. Many say Stalinism is in fact red fascism . That is incorrect based on two things: Stalin disliked Fascism and made sure that there were no fascists in his country, and it is a form of communism, and therefore it is not fascism, for any kind of communism is the opposite of fascism . However, 'red fascism' probably means that Stalin was as bad as fascists. Stalinism usually defines the style of a government rather than an ideology. The ideology was "Marxism-Leninism" , reflecting that Stalin did not make much contribution to his ideology, in contrast to Marx and Lenin, and claimed to maintaining the legacy of Lenin as a founding father for the Soviet Union and the future Communist world. He however killed a lot of Lenin's deputies. However, he changed it based on his own opinion, thus it had different rules than other communist governments. Stalin has caused some questionable things to happen in the past. Evil things done by him : (a) Great Purge : The Great Purge or the Great Terror (Russian: Большо́й терро́р) was a campaign of political repression in the Soviet Union which occurred from 1936 to 1938.1 It involved a large-scale purge of the Communist Party and government officials, repression of peasants and the Red Army leadership, widespread police surveillance, suspicion of "saboteurs", "counter-revolutionaries", imprisonment, and arbitrary executions. (b) The Polish Operation : The Polish Operation of the Soviet security service in 1937–1938 was a mass operation of the NKVD carried out in the Soviet Union against Poles (labeled by the Soviets as "agents") during the period of the Great Purge. It was ordered by the Politburo against the so-called "Polish spies" and customarily interpreted by the NKVD officials as relating to 'absolutely all Poles'. © Katyn massacre : The Katyn massacre (Polish: zbrodnia katyńska, "Katyń massacre" or "Katyn crime"; Russian: Катынская резня or Russian: Катынский расстрел Katynskij reznya, "Katyn massacre") was a series of mass executions of Polishintelligentsia carried out by the NKVD ("People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs", the Soviet secret police) in April and May 1940. Though the killings took place at several places, the massacre is named after the Katyn Forest, where some of the mass graves were first discovered. Stalin's supporters have argued the following in the interest of defending his legacy: 1#. He gave Russian women equal rights. He was the very first Russian leader to do so, despite what others claim. He included universal access to quality education and health care. Technical education was promoted and transport links across the Soviet Union were improved. Industrialization created many job opportunities. Women were given equal treatment in education and employment.Life of Joseph Stalin 2#. He made taxes lower and lowered prices for many common goods. Joseph Stalin accomplishments Inflation in the USSR was 2.3% when he was leader, yet in the USA it was 3.5%. 3#. Although Stalin was brought into the war against Nazi Germany unwillingly, the USSR led by Stalin did more than any other country to defeat the Nazi power. 4#. He saved Russia from becoming a backwater station for Nazi Germany when the Germans invaded Russia, thus saving the entire Russian race from enslavement or genocide. References Category:Stalinism Category:Political philosophy by politician Category:Marxist theory